The invention relates to a photographic objective having a relative aperture 3.5 and a focal length 35 of the triplet type with a rear stop, which is provided especially for compact photographic cameras.
A photographic objective of the triplet type having a rear stop is disclosed in DE 24 24 343 C2, which contains three lens elements of which the front element is a positive meniscus lens which is convex on the object side, the central lens element is a hi-concave lens, and the rear lens element is a hi-concave cemented element consisting of two lenses of opposite refractive power.
DE-PS 544,329 discloses a photographic objective comprising a diverging lens and in each case one collecting lens element, arranged in front of and behind it, of which that on the object side is constructed as a cemented element with a positive overall refractive power. This known objective has a focal length of 100 mm; there are no statements on the position of the aperture stop.